colbaltfandomcom-20200213-history
Yardlong Strikes
'Yardlong Strikes '''is the sixth movie of the anime, ''Colbalt Stars. It takes place between episodes 138 & 139. Somwhere deep in the Vaccum of Vexus comes a team where there leader, Yardlong has come to Uncanna in search for his brother's killer. However, they wonder off into the Human World to where he decides to destroy. With his men gathering the Colbalt Stars, Yardlong wishes for infinite power. With that, he gathers a bunch of energy however, this is cancelled when Suno, Kouga & Talio all arrives to stop their tyranny. After both Kouga and Talio are beaten by Salazaar, Neichi & Buorgi, Suno finishes them off. However, Suno is then defeated by Yardlong. With Yardlong preparing to destroy the Human World, Uno is able to hurry up from the Hex Realm to fight him. At first, they are equaled, until Yardlong undergoes a transformation. It is only when he finally changes into his Desu-Majin form is he able to claim victory. Overview There is a flashback of Uno Hukara using his final attack on Aseriac, killing him. This remains in the head of the older brother of Aseriac's, Yardlong. He and his crew look back on that and Yardlong prepares to kill Uno to restore his family honor and get revenge for what he's done. As Yardlong and his team heads to the Human World, Kouga Hukara expresses his disappointment that Uno could not have made it back yet. However, Talio Satoke reminds him that Uno is on his way back from the Hex Realm to see his friends that he has not seen in a while. As they begin to wonder how Uno has been and what kind of special training he has been through, Talio begins to get jealous and starts going into denial. However, they are interrupted when they sense a huge Power Reading. The ship lands somewhere far off on the coast. Yardlong, Buorgi, Neichi and Salazaar all emerges from their airships. Yardlong then goes to check out the life in the Human World and tells his henchmen to go and locate Uno Hukara. He will then show up from there. With the three on their way, Kouga and Talio notices how big their Fighting Powers are. However, they freeze out of fear when they sense the kind of power that the non-moving one has. Eventually, the three henchmen finds Talio and Kouga and asks them if they have seen a guy with black hair, yellow eyes and the one who defeated Aseriac. Realizing who they are talking about, Kouga refuses to tell them anything as he senses evil in their hearts. This causes Salazaar to order Neichi to fight them. Kouga and Neichi fight one another for a while. However, Kouga barely manages to gain and edge. However, Neichi strikes him down and plans to kill him until Talio kills him with a Lightning Blade. This shocks both Buorgi and Salazaar. The two then clashes with both Kouga and Talio. Kouga fights Buorgi and Talio fights Salazaar. Salazaar mocks Talio and continues to insult him, getting him angry. This prompts Talio to kicks him and then smash him down. However, Salazaar gets up and headbutts Talio. Kouga and Buorgi are evenly matched until Buorgi starts using his muscle, beating down on Kouga. He then slams Kouga into a wall. However, Kouga gets out of it and kicks Buorgi. However, the brute simply ignores this but then gets blasted by a Cosmic Flare. Buorgi then gets up and rams into Kouga. Both Talio and Kouga are then getting beaten up until Suno Hukara shows up and demands the two villains to stop. Salazaar and Buorgi checks Suno's Power Reading and are surprised. When he prepares to fight the two, Neichi springs out from under the rubble, revealing to be alive. Suno then fights Neichi, Talio fights Salazaar and Kouga continues to get thrashed by Buorgi. Eventually, Suno kills Neichi with an Element Jet. He then watches Talio and Kouga struggle to kill their opponents. However, Talio manages to annoy and tick Salazaar off, distracting him. Talio then overwhelms Salazaar and then ends the attack by blasting him into a wall. Kouga then uses his Dragon Kick to launch Buorgi. He then kills him with a Raigerball. With this done, everyone, including Yardlong senses another strong Power Reading. The heroes realizes that Uno has indeed returned. So, Suno sends both Kouga and Talio of as he senses danger coming their and that the guys they fought were just warm up. Talio and Kouga then quick split but Kouga is reluctant to go. Suno then yells at Kouga to go, promising that he will live. Yardlong is on his way but eventually runs into Suno. He asks if Suno is Uno Hukara but reveals to be his older brother. Shocking Yardlong that there are still more than one Desukhan still remaining, he prepares to fight Suno. Meanwhile, Uno lands and is immediately greeted by Kouga and Talio. The two reveals what has been happening lately and Uno gets pretty roughed up for it. Uno then reveals that his training was intense and that he got a lot of progress done. Suno and Yardlong fight but Suno fails at landing any hits on him. Yardlong the proceeds to thrash Suno. He then ends the assault with a Bloody Smash. Suno then uses his Animal Fusion, but has no effect. Yardlong then finishes Suno off with a Obliterate attack. He then uses his Growth Energy, to gain his chi back. Uno notices the great evil and fears that Suno might be dead. This shocks both Talio and Kouga. Yardlong then approaches the trio and eventually comes face to face with them. He tries to find out which one is Uno Hukara. Talio quickly thinks of a plan and tells Kouga to go. When nobody answers Yardlong, he shoots a Finger Beam out and Uno takes the blow for Talio. This surprises him, causing him to slightly rethink his opinion of Uno. Kouga then takes Uno and bolts out to someplace far away from that location. Yardlong then figures out that one of the two escaping is Uno. He tries to go after them but is stopped by Talio. Talio and Yardlong fights but Talio is no match for Yardlong's superior strength, speed and skill. Yardlong beats Talio down but Talio launches his Ultimate Attack, giving Yardlong some scratches but nothing real. This shocks Talio, and he is beaten up and defeat by a Finger Beam Pulse, and then followed up by a Desparate Manipulation. He then states how both the first two fighters were basically the same. He then hopes that Uno can put up more of a fight. Yardlong searches and hunts down Kouga and a wounded Uno. He then gets to an opening and notices that he cannot find their Power Readings. He then starts destroying mountains and blowing up landscapes. He continues to destroy things, hoping that Uno Hukara will show himself. Getting worried about the land and his injured brother, Kouga slips a piece of a Medicine Herb to Uno's mouth to use when he needs to and shoots straight out from the rockface he was hiding in. This surprises Yardlong and he asks where the other guy is. Kouga reveals to be Uno's other older brother, and will defend Uno until he get better. Yardlong then gets pissed and prepares to go to Uno. However, Kouga is determined to hold him back. The fight is short and yardlong brutally assaults Kouga, ultimately ending up in Kouga being in the river, nearly dead. Yardlong then blows up more mountains, searching for Uno. Uno senses both Talio and Kouga's powers fading and barely gets a grip on the Medicine Herb. He sucks on the plant and is healed. He then comes bursting from the rockface, causing Yardlong to fly down. Yardlong greets him and is overjoyed to see him. He then explains that Uno will die, and that he will restore his family honor. However, Yardlong also says that he would have killed Aseriac sooner or later, as he was nothing but a pest and a royal pain in the ass. Uno in turn belives Yardlong to be like his brother and promises to defeat him. The two titans fight one another and they are evenly matched. They are trading punches, blow for blow and they take this fight underwater. With Uno winning slightly, the tables turn and he is nearly dead because of no oxygen. Uno is then sent back up and starts fighting Yardlong in the sky to where the latter wins. Uno then uses his Full Body Massx3 and beats on Yardlong. He then enters his Full Body Massx10 and punishes Yardlong in the fight. After this, Yardlong is surprised that Uno could put up a great fight and compliments him on keeping things interesting. However, Yardlong then transforms and pummels Uno even with a Full Body Massx50. Yardlong then thrashes Uno and bashes him left and right. Uno enters the Full Body Massx60 but is still outclassed. He is then clobbered by Yardlong and his Bloody Smash. Yardlong uses his Regeneration and gains all of his chi and energy back. He then beats on Uno some more and ends with a knee to the face and then crushes him into the water. Yardlong then starts boasting about how strong he is and starts destroying land with his psychokinesis. Meanwhile, Uno is on the brink of death as he cannot defeat Yardlong. However, his half-dead brother, Kouga manages to convince him to fight harder and unleash the rage within him, telling him to look on who he's fighting for. Uno then remembers Suno, Talio and especially Kouga's defeats. Uno then awakens and arises from the water. He then gets so angry that his power explodes and he transforms into a Desu-Majin! Uno then knees Yardlong and then punches him in the face. Yardlong then tries to fight back but Uno is invincible to all of his attacks. Uno then beats on Yardlong for a bit until Yardlong shoots a beam at him. He then plans for a Super Devil Ball to kill Uno. Uno tries to push this back and is losing. Yardlong mocks him, stating that he knew Uno could not stop him. As Uno is failing, he thinks of Kouga and pushes the attack back with the power of a Penetrate!. This sends Yardlong all the way to the sun, killing him. Uno reverts back to normal and is carried by Kouga when Talio arrives and congratulates him on his win. However, they are attacked by Salazaar who still lived but is killed by Suno's Water Blast. They all then heads back home. Category:Movies